Shape Shifter
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: What if when Sam was in college he made friends with a shape shifter!


Shape Shifter!

About 2 or 3 years ago, when Sam was still in college, Jessica introduced him to a boy there named Christian. They were the best of friends after a few days. Their lives were so strange, because Christian had a big brother and his mom died when he was very young also. Everyday after classes were over at about 3:30, they would always meet up at the same restaurant for lunch/dinner.

One day when it all started, Christian didn't go to college for 6 weeks. Sam was worried, everyday he would call Chris' cell and leave a message saying,

"Hey, are you okay? I know you're listening to my messages and reading my texts. Why won't you answer me? I'm really worried about you. Please come back to college or reply to my texts and call me back. Bye."

Chris would check it everyday, but wouldn't call back. He was too afraid to face Sam, because of what he had become.

The 6th week he was gone, he came back. He walked into his apartment, and Sam was sitting on his bed. As soon as Sam saw Chris, he jumped up and squeezed the crap out of him!

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry Sam, I've been busy!"

"That doesn't mean you don't come to school, or not talk to me, I was really worried, and i thought that if you did call, 25% chance it was you to tell me you were okay, and 75% chance it was your dad to tell me you were either dead or badly hurt and wouldn't survive! I missed you man!"

"Sam, if I was in the hospital, you would be the first person I called!"

"Okay, but what if you were in a coma, then you couldn't do anything!?"

"I would put you as one of my emergency contacts, so the people running the desk would call you and my dad if I was in a coma!"

"Okay, I feel, a little better I guess."

"We good?"

"Yeah, I guess!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Chris went to school, and met up with Sam at the restaurant as usual. But the day after that he didn't go. So Sam called him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"I'm going to be skipping school every other day from now on."

"Why?"

"Because, I..." He was trying to come up with a good excuse, but couldn't, "Because I'm just not going to."

"That's not an excuse!"

"As long as I'm okay it's all good right?!"

"I'm not even sure I know you any more!"

"How could you say that?!"

"You're not acting like, you any more!"

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same old Christian, your best buddy!"

"I'm not so sure of that!"

"You want the truth? Okay fine, the reason I'm skipping school every other day is because-" they were cut off because Christian used up all of his minutes on his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
9:20AM  
Chris walked into school, and had a pile (more Iike a stack) of papers on his desk! The teacher walked in the room.

"Uh, , why are these papers here? And what are they?"

"Christian, those are all of the assignments and homework and tests that you missed."

"But I thought that you said at the beginning of the school year that if we missed school we wouldn't have to do all of the things that we missed!"

"You don't have to do those papers, they're already filled out. You missed the final, these papers are all of the study guides and worksheets we did to prep for the final. You will take the final on Friday." Today was Wednesday.

"Yes sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now Friday, the test was really easy for Christian, but he got 1/4 of the test wrong. He would've gotten it right, but he was so focused on how he hadn't talked to Sam in 3 days. He would wait at the restaurant everyday since then, but Sam never showed.

One day, when it was one of the days that Chris missed school, Sam walked in his apartment. He saw blood and what looked like skin, EVERYWHERE!

(At about 10:58AM)

"CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
Sam walked into Chris' bedroom and saw some man sleeping in Chris' bed.

"HEY! Where is Christian? Did you eat him? WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARD?!"

"Sam, you're suppose to be in school!"

"Who are you? And where's Chris?"

"I am Chris!"

"What?" He said slowly. He knew this guy wasn't Chris, and that the blood and flesh wasn't on the ground for nothing.

"I didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what, that you're not Chris?"

"No Sam, I'm a Shape Shifter!"

Sam froze in shock.

"WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS?!"

"I thought you would tell John and Dean, I thought you would kill me!"

"Have you killed anyone?"

"No!"

"Have you hurt anyone?"

"No!"

"Then you don't need to be hunted! The whole point of hunting is to kill things that have hurt other people!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
4:00PM  
Sam called Dean, told him about Christian.

"So your best friend is a shape shifter?"

"Yes, what do I do?"

"Kill him!"

"NO!"

"Sam it needs to be done!"

"But he hasn't hurt or killed anyone!"

"He's a monster Sam! He needs to die!"

"I'm not killing him Dean!"

"Fine, than I will!"

"No Dean!"

Dean hung up. Sam immediately ran to Christian's room and took a suit case and packed Chris' clothes. Christian walked in his bedroom and yelled

"SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You have to get the hell out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because my brother is coming here to kill you!"

"You told him?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry!"

Dean bursts in the door with a shotgun.

"Who's that? And what's in the gun?"

"My names Dean! In this, are silver bullets!"

"Dean don't! He's my best friend!"

"He's a monster Sammy! He has to die!"

"Sam's right! We're bffttwss!"

"Um what?!"

"It means Best Friends Forever 'Til The World Stops Spinning!"

"You should've just said that!"

"Well! I wanted to confuse you so that I could live longer!"

"Yeah about that, lights out!"

"NO DEAN!"

Dean pulled the trigger! Sam jumped in front of Chris!

"SAM! Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't want to see you die!"

"Yeah but now you're going to die."

"No, he'll be fine! As for you!"

He fired, and didn't miss this time! Christian was now dead. Dean ran to Sam and held him so that he would sit up.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry but it had to be done! I didn't mean for you to get shot! I'm so sorry!"

Sam started to cry. Not because he was shot, but because he lost his best friend for life.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be okay! Oh god, Sammy I'm so so sorry, can you stand up?"  
Sam doesn't answer. He has just passed out from losing too much blood.

"Sammy? Sam!" He checks his pulse.  
"Okay Sammy, come on, help your brother." He gets Sam into the impala.  
They just arrived at the hospital.

"HELP!"

"What happened?"

"He was shot, he lost a lot of blood!"

"Okay, is he dead?"

"No he's just passed out from-"

"Losing too much blood!"

Dean calls John

"Hey dad!"

"Is everything okay?"

"No not really!"

"What happened?"

"I shot Sam!"

"WHAT?! Okay back up."

"I tried to shoot the shifter and Sam jumped in front of it! He lost a lot of blood dad! I don't know if he's going to make it!"

"Don't talk like that! He's gonna be fine!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's a Winchester! That's why!"

"But he's a normal Winchester!"

"Winchester's are not normal!"

"But he has a girlfriend, and is going to college to-"

"My point is, he will be fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
5:57PM  
"Dad?!"

"Where is he?"

"He's in the ER!"

"Still?"

"He lost probably 5 pints of blood dad!"

"Oh, I didn't know that!"

"Yeah!"

"Well then I guess we're going to have to wait!"

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Excuse me! Are one of you Sam's father?"

"Yes, I am"

"Sam is going to be alright! He won't be able to leave for about 2 or 3 days though!"

"That's okay, Thank You!"

"Can we see him?!"

"He is resting now but you can go in his room if you want. Room 24."

"Thank you!"

"Which one of you saw Sam get shot?"

"I did!"

"Please come with me."  
They just left the lobby and are now walking through the halls while John goes to see Sam.

"Sorry Sam! He had to."  
Elsewhere

"Who shot Sam?"

"I did."

She froze for a second.

"You love Sam don't you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Why did you shoot him?"

"It was an accident! We were hunting."

"Hunting what? It's not hunting season!"

"Right. Um...-"

"I won't have you arrested if you were hunting a deer or a duck or something"

"Thank you! I didn't know it wasn't hunting season."

"Yeah, a lot of people come in shot during hunting season!"

"I believe it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
9:31PM

Dean and John were passed out cold on chairs. Sam woke up.

"Dean, Dad?"

Dean woke up slowly.  
"Sammy, you're awake!"

"Yeah, uh"

"I'm sorry Sam, you can hate me all you want, but I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Dean!"

"What?!" Dean was shocked!

"It's okay, you didn't mean to, it's not your fault, if I wasn't an idiot and jumped into a gun shot, I wouldn't be laying here!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that!"

"Any time!"

"I love you Sam!"

"I love you too Dean!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
11:14AM

"I can't believe it!"

"What?!"

"Sam, he's, healed!"

John and Dean both woke up at the same time  
"What?!" They said

"Sam can go home today! He's perfectly, perfect!"

"How!"

"Sometimes in your career you see something you just call a merical!"

"Thank you doctor!"

"Sammy you're going to be okay!"

"I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
12:57  
"Jess must be worried sick!"

"Just tell her what I told the nurse!"

"Nah, I'll just make something up!

"Girls are like so, attached! You know?!"

"Sometimes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
5:28PM

"SAM!"

"Hey Jess!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was worried sick!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I went somewhere with Dean! Have you been crying?"

"A little!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Christian was found dead in his apartment!"

"WHAT!" Sam was trying to ask surprised

"I'm sorry Sam!"

"It hurts but, I can handle it, thank you for letting me know!"

"Your welcome!"

Life returned to normal, Sam was going to college, John and Dean were still hunting!  
THE END!


End file.
